So Close
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: 'How could someone that seems so far away seem so close at the same time' Dax. The feelings hinted in Fang and Angel but never really said.


**A/N: Here is some Dax from a Fax fan! The set point is either after _FANG _or before _ANGEL._ It doesn't really matter.**

**So Close**

There are many things Max will never understand. Why she was chosen to save the entire freaking world was just one of the few. But now, there's another major thing, and it involves a boy named Dylan.

If Fang never left, maybe none of this would even be happening. She was more than happy with Fang. She couldn't think of anyone who could possibly be better. Or at least, she thought she couldn't.

Dylan was about as close to perfect as any guy could get. He looked like he came straight out of the 'hottest guy of the year' section in any magazine. He was the guy girls could only dream of meeting. He was tall, muscular, had gorgeous eyes you couldn't help but get lost in, and perfect movie star hair. Even at his worst, (black eyes, bloody nose, and much more!) he looked absolutely stunning.

Of course, Fang was just as good looking. Girls were all over him as well. But there was just something different about Dylan... It really made a girl confused.

Max doesn't get how just being in the same room as Dylan makes her heart flutter. Especially since she always tells herself, "I don't like him! I don't like him!" Whenever he attempts to start a conversation, it makes her stomach twist and feel like it's in knots. He has her hook, line, and sinker, just like all the insane and mental scientist knew he would.

Though, it's not like she never felt that way around Fang. Believe her, she did. Everything seemed more comfortable around him though. Maybe it's because they grew up together. Or maybe it's because she could read him like a book when others couldn't. The one person she actually trusts with her life, though he's not making that easy anymore.

She still tries to convince herself she only has feelings for Fang, and not Dylan. But if she doesn't have feelings for the boy, why would she need to do convincing anyway?

It just seems no matter what, he keeps coming into her thoughts. It was more annoying than the voice and more painful than some broken ribs.

Finally, she just couldn't deny it from herself any longer. Maybe he was her perfect half after all. She can't help but smile at that thought. After all, it feels like her heart skips a beat every time she sees his face anymore. Is that a realistic and normal clue? She's not really sure.

The biggest confusion out of this whole mess of confusion is this. It took her forever to admit her true feelings for Fang to him let alone herself. Yet, she just met Dylan, hardly even knows him, and she's already expressing feelings toward him. Heck, they were practically strangers. She knows hardly anything about him and vice-versa, though she thinks she already loves him...

Maybe, she's just going crazy. Well, more so than she already is. She feels like she's going crazy; but, at the same time, she feels normal and right about it.

Even if she's not 100% sure, she already thinks Dylan stole her heart. Fang left it and Dylan picked it up. It's his for now. Maybe he can keep it safe. She knows he could easily just break it but she truly hopes he won't.

She may never understand love. She may never understand her life. She knows things are different now. She wonders how long these feeling will last. She may still have feelings for Fang, if he even still has feelings for her. No, she knows she'll never stop loving Fang. He was her first love after all. But will she love him the most? She's only 15 after all.

None of her questions will probably be answered for a while. And she needs to learn how to accept that. She needs to be able to learn how to take risk in love.

She doesn't even know the next time she will meet Fang. She doesn't know how long they have left to live. She doesn't even fully understand Dylan yet. But how could someone that seems so far away seem so close at the same time?

**A/N 2: Hope you liked it! I was pretty happy with the way it came out! Review?**

***Thanks to MyrtleFalls, TeamPeeta25, Rosie, and i. most. certainly. love. you for reviewing!***


End file.
